Holding Hands
by Beacon
Summary: Through tears and laugher, everyone grows a little bit more... A collection of short AU and Non-Au fics. RS & BBRae oriented. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

_Authors Note: Alright, after being a rabid Teen Titans fan for about over a year now, having seen every episode and being a BIG shipper of the BB/Rae relationship, I have decided to start this little fic-let corner. Small drabbles, randomness and fluff are guaranteed. Enjoy_!

_Disclaimer: Much to my dismay and disappointment, I do not own the Teen Titans or a chicken. Nor do I have proof of aliens, but if you want some, you should talk to my friend, she'll give you all the proof you need._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Protection_

The pier was alive with evening activity. Music blared out from different fair booths and lights flashed invitingly. The Ferris wheel was up and running and children ran here and there, hugging stuffed animals and some clinging wide eyed to their parents hands. Couples were everywhere; here a girlfriend pleaded for a prize from a booth, there a boyfriend bought some cotton candy to share. Merriment and cheer were like a plague spreading through the crowd. Everyone laughed, everyone smiled, all except for one.

A girl with purple eyes and a blue cloak slipped carefully through the crowd, dodging the laughing children and blatantly ignoring the calls for her to try her hand at this or that and win a fabulous prize. Carnivals were really not her thing. Sighing, the dark girl began to head towards the end of the pier, it was quiet and calm there and a whole lot better than the loud music that was starting to give her a headache.

"Hey Raven! Wait up!" Raven turned at the mention of her name and found Beast Boy hurrying through the crowd toward her. Sighing once more, Raven crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot. It wasn't company she wanted, but Beast Boy wouldn't just leave her alone if she walked away.

As the green human caught up to the sorceress, he grinned and slowed to a walk. "Hey, want some company?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows face full of boyish like hope.

"…Umm not really." The Goth answered and watched his face fall. That hope that had shown so brightly in his eyes faded and his shoulders sagged.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then Rae." He turned and walked away with his shoulders still hunched.

Raven watched him and hesitated before calling out. "But if you really want to join me you can." She smiled very slightly to herself as she watched his figure straighten and saw his face light up. Running back over, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Rae, everyone else paired up and disappeared. Even Aqualad and Speedy went of plotting something." His bright green eyes sparkled with laugher as he walked beside Raven. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, before you joined me, I was going to go down to the end of the pier, but I'm guessing you have other plans?" She mused and turned to look at her friend as a bright gleam shown in his eyes.

"You bet!" He laughed and grabbed her arm, hauling her off in the direction of the Haunted House. Raven started at the sudden contact and considered pulling away, but finally let herself be dragged along behind him.

"First, we'll go through the Haunted House, then we can go on the roller coaster and then we can play games, and then…"

"Did you say Haunted House?" Raven inquired quietly, watching as the large building loomed up in front of them, the shutters hanging and scary music mixing with the other sounds of light hearted music.

"Yep," Beast Boy glanced back at his teammate and watched as she bit her lip and turned her purple eyes down. "Is that a problem Rae?" He asked as he stopped and turned fully around to face her.

"No, well, I mean…" her voice trailed off slightly and she glanced up at the green boy before her, eyes slightly worried. "Do you remember last time I got scared? How my emotions got out of control?" She asked as she gnawed on her lip and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we watched Wicked Scary 2 and you freaked out. Are you worried that'll happen again?" Beast Boy studied Ravens' face. She was so hard to read, always hiding her emotions, well except for that time she had been upset about Malchior betraying her. A light blush stained his cheeks as he remembered being hugged by the seemingly unfeeling girl whose heart had been broken.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Raven murmured, she hated being afraid and hated even more the fact that she couldn't control her powers when she in a certain state of fear.

Beast Boys grip slide down from her wrist to her hand and tightened there. "Don't worry Raven; I'm here to protect you." He grinned at her reaction to his bold move, but was delighted that she didn't pull away. "C'mon lets go." And they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was done really quickly and I didn't have time to plan it out much so it's not exactly high-class, but I suppose it'll do for now. I actually had this idea talking with my friend and had to write about it, we had another one as well which I plan to do in the next chapter. Right my darlings; please Review! It'll only take like three seconds and I love to hear what people think of my work so just hit the button below and you'll make me very happy

cookiesandmilk


	2. Kitten

AN: Well it's been a while since I have thought about another one-shot for the Teen Titans, but here I am. I swear, I was just writing the third chapter of Blue Bird and out of nowhere this popped into my head. Enjoy!

Kitten

Raven raised a delicate eyebrow at the squirming mass in Beast Boy's arms.

"See Raven? Aren't they just adorable?" he asked as he gently scratched behind one of the small kittens ears.

Setting the two kittens down on the living room floor Beast Boy plopped down on the couch next to Raven. The tower was unusually quiet; Cyborg had gone for the day to visit Bumble Bee claiming he just wanted to see how things were getting on with Titans East. Robin and Starfire had vanished, probably on a date Raven concluded. So now it was just her, Beast Boy and two kittens.

"Where did you find them?" Raven asked turning to the shape-shifter next to her. He grinned at her.

"Down at the base of the Titans Tower. I guess some fan wanted us to have pets." Beast Boy laughed as he gently reached down to stroke on of the kittens. They were both silent for a while, Raven having returned to her book and Beast Boy gently playing with the small kittens.

"You know, Rae, it might do you good to have one of these guys. You know, to play with and cuddle. Pets bring out the best in people." Beast Boy said as he looked up at the Goth from the floor.

Raven didn't stop reading but replied; "If I had a pet, it would be dead in a matter of seconds. I'm not good with animals."

"Everyone is good with animals, Rae. Come on, I mean, your good with me." Beast Boy smiled up at her before changing into a cat. "You know you love me." He purred as he rubbed against her legs. Repressing a smile, Raven set aside her book and bent down to pick up her friend.

Placing him carefully on her lap, she gently ran her fingers through the green fur and scratched behind one of his ears like she had seen him do. Beast Boy loved Raven like this, a softer side always showed through when the others weren't around. Purring he cuddled against her and gently nuzzled her arm. A very small smile slipped from Raven, though it went unnoticed by Beast Boy. Returning to her book, she let Beast Boy stay on her lap for a few more minutes before he jumped down and returned to the kittens.

"Aww, don't you think that this one is just the cutest?" Beast Boy held up one of the kittens for Ravens inspection. The small kitten was all black except for a little speck of white right above its heart. At first the kitten seemed rather reserved as Raven looked at her, but when Raven leaned forward, it batted playfully at Ravens hair.

"Sure, it's cute." Raven replied quietly.

"And this one's almost as cute." Beast Boy said as he held up the other one.

This kitten was calico and its two ears were black while the rest of her tiny body was brindle and white, except for her feet; which were also black.

"What are you going to call them?" Raven asked as she picked up the black kitten.

Beast Boy thought a minute as he pulled a piece of string across the floor for the calico to chase. "Well, I thought about giving this one to Star for her to name," he gestured to the calico. "But on second thought I thought that you would be better with her. You name her." Beast Boy smiled up at Raven and held up the calico.

"I already told you I'm not good with animals." Raven sighed.

"You passed my test for taking care of kittens. Come on Rae, I'll feed her for you, but I want you to be her owner." He pleaded with her, his voice taking on the tone of a child's.

"Fine, how about Spell?" Raven offered the first thing coming to her mind.

"Yeah, I like that. How about you Spell, do you like your new name?" He gently rubbed his nose against the kittens before handing Raven her new pet.

"What about this one?" Raven asked as she held up the black kitten.

"Well, actually I wanted her." Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin. "I already thought up the perfect name for her." He picked up the small kitten and hugged it to his chest.

"What name?" Raven asked.

A secretive smile spread across Beast Boys face. "Raven." Was his answer, before he and his new kitten left, leaving a blushing Raven to bond with her new pet.

AN: I know, I know, Raven seems slightly OOC in this story, but I think that she has a softer side that would usually come out when it's just her and one other titan, in this story Beast Boy. I think that BB is the kind of guy who can see that other side of Raven even when she's her usual cold self, and tries to bring that out around the other titans. Anyway, this scenario I could see happening, even if it was just for comedy in the show, but of course, the producers would never put that in because they like to pick on us and put a shippers down. Well okay, that's my little rant, remember to review! Love ya guys!


	3. Sick

AN: Well, another one-shot in one day. I

"No." Her arms were crossed, expression set in a frown.

"Yes." He stood in front of her, just as serious as she was. That was a trait they shared.

"You're joking." Her tone began to get slightly panicked.

"Nope, totally serious." He tone grew firmer as she began to slip slightly from her calm.

"I won't. You can't make me." She shifted on her feet.

"Sorry Raven. Cyborg's already gone. You have to do it." The discussion was ended with Robin's tone. Turning away from the girl he turned to his girlfriend and his expression softened.

"Ready to go Star?" The two left Raven alone, dumbfounded, and headed out to begin their date.

"This is just a bad dream Raven." She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "You're going to wake up… now!" Opening her eyes she found herself in the exact same place. "Damn." She started to pace.

"It's okay. Maybe he'll just sleep. Maybe he won't want company. Maybe he'll just stay quiet." Any other musings the girl might have had were cut off by her communicator ringing, playing the annoying little song over and over and over again. Wincing, Raven pulled it out and carefully opened it. '_Please let it be Cyborg, please tell me he's coming home. Please let it be Robin saying he was joking. Please… please… please…'_

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy sniffed loudly followed by a loud hacking cough. Raven glared at the image of Beast Boy.

"Tell me why you had to stay out for half an hour after it started pouring, again?" Raven muttered to Beast Boy as she began heading towards his room.

"Be- _Achoo_!" A small kitten replaced Beast Boy before he morphed back- "Because I wanted to- _cough, hack, chock_ –to find out where you had g- _moan_- gone." Beast Boy replied before he started having another sneezing fit. A horse, than a dog, turtle, chicken, bird- Raven lost count.

Raven sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right there. Do you know if you have a fever?" Raven asked.

"No," Beast Boy sniffed loudly. "Robin just made me go to bed. By the way-_ cough, sneeze," _a spider than back to his normal self- "when did you get back?"

"Just five minutes ago, Robin told me I had to look after you since he and Star are going on a date." Raven made a face.She watched as Beast Boy grinned, but was interrupted be another sneeze, which turned him into a pig. Popping back to normal, he started coughing again. Shacking her head, Raven made a detour to the medical wing where she loaded herself with every cold medicine she could find, plus cough drops, tissues and the thermometer.

She arrived at the changelings door and listened a moment to his coughing before she opened the door.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy sniveled and started coughing again. Raven noticed he was still in wet clothes and 'tsked' quietly before moving over to his closet. She carefully opened the door, making sure the she was ready to block anything that might come crashing down on her. Finding another one of Beast Boy's uniform, she tossed it to him.

"Here, get out of those dry clothes and put that on." She turned her back and waited for him to finish changing.

Sighing, she turned around when she heard the rustling of clothing stop, and moved over to the bed. Sitting down next to him she offered him a cough drop, which he thankfully excepted, and stuck the thermometer into his mouth. The two titans sat in silence as they waited for three minutes to pass so Raven could check Beast Boys temperature. Raven tapped her foot, annoyed. There were so many other things she could be doing now, like meditating, reading, meditating, drinking tea, did she mention meditating?

Glancing at the clock, Raven reached over and pulled the thermometer out of Beast Boys mouth and stared surprised at the degree it was at.

"How did you manage to get a 104 degree fever?" She asked astonished. Beast Boy shrugged before he started sneezing one again. Pop, giraffe, pop, deer, pop mouse, pop, lizard.

Dropping the boxes of medicine on the floor, she kneeled and began to sort through them. "Headache?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Cough, yes. Soar throat?"

"Eh, slightly."

Standing, Raven tossed her friend one of the boxes. "Take two of those and then try to get to sleep." She started toward the door before a voice stopped her.

"Raven?"

Her shoulders sagged. "Yeah Beast Boy?"

"Where you going?" He asked her, his eyes clearly stating he wished for her to stay.

Raven sighed. "To get herbal tea, a book and tissues. I'll be back." Raven turned and offered him a small smile.

"Thanks Rae, you're a real pal."

"…No problem." Raven replied. Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin before he lay back against the pillows.

Goodnight Raven." Beast Boy yawned and closed his eyes.

So softly that even Beast Boy could not pick it up was a whispered reply. "Goodnight Beast Boy, sleep well."


	4. Pain

AN: Here we are, the first AU for this collection. Kinda random, but I like it. Chapter four of BB in almost done! Review!

Pain

Garfield sat in the middle of his friend's bed, his face covered by his hands, his normally bright sage green eyes filled with huge tears that flooded in torrents down his cheeks. His muffled sobs leaking into the air as he curled tighter into a ball, pulling his knees up to his chest.

The door of the room opened and a girl just slightly older than Garfield came in, her short hair brushing the skin of her shoulders, exposed by the purple tank top she wore. She started as she noticed Garfield and immediately dropped the suitcases she had been caring. Without a word she crossed the room and knelt down at the edge of the bed.

"Garfield? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Raven asked as she reached up to touch his shoulder gently. Shaking, he pulled away from her touch and curled up tighter against the wall.

Raven pulled herself up onto the bed and carefully moved to sit next to her friend as he cried. Gently, she pulled him into a light hug, drawing him close as he wept. "Come on Gar, it's me, Raven," She whispered and she felt him begin to relax, his sobs becoming less intense and he no longer shook as he breathed. Raven pulled him slightly closer and gently rubbed his back.

Comforted by his normally stoic friend's gentleness, Gar cuddled closer to her and turned his head so he could breath in her scent of lilacs. "Sorry Rae," he managed after a moment. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so I came here."

"It's okay." Raven quietly replied. "I was planning on calling you as soon as I got back anyway." She leaned her head back against the wall as her friend sniffed sadly. "What happened?"

"She broke up with me, Rae. She said she didn't want to be held back by me any more, she wanted something else." Raven felt her friend's tears fall again as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I couldn't think of what to do, I just ran and I ended up here. I knew you weren't home, but I couldn't think, I just came in. I'm sorry." Raven smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay."

Garfield had always been able to confide in Raven, she was his oldest and most trusted friend, and though she didn't say so herself, Gar knew that she returned his trust. In kindergarten the two had met, and though it took about half a year to bring Raven out of her shell, Garfield had instantly been drawn to her. She had sat in the back of the classroom when all the kids crowded to the front, she only spoke when she had to, never babbled like the other children had. It had intrigued little Garfield and he spent all of his free time keeping her company and talking to her, though she never did have much to say in return. A the two had grown, they became close, Raven leaning on Garfield for the friendship she never admitted needing, and Gar relied on her to be there and listen. They were each other's protector, always ready to stick up for the other one in hard times. Now in their Sophomore year in high school, they had been close friends for over ten years, with a few spats on the side.

Raven's room was quiet as it grew darker outside, the rain ceasing and dusk drawing its grey blanket around the day. Raven held her friend as he dosed, the exhausted from crying and being heart broken seemed to have claimed him. Her hand mindlessly stroked through his hair comfortingly as she read a book she had randomly drawn from her bookcase.

It had been no secret that Raven had never liked Garfield's girlfriend, the two had clashed since the day they had met. Garfield was the only person who could get close to Raven when she was sad or in a bad mood, and it made Terra furious. When Garfield had canceled a date because Raven had gotten extremely sick, Terra had been so angry she wouldn't talk to Garfield for days. Since that incident Raven had seen less of her friend, he had always been Terra. But now, now Terra seemed to be out of the picture. If she came back, well, Raven knew what would happen. A small smile lit her face as she placed down her book.

Reaching for the lamp on her bedside table, she gently clicked it off and lay down next to her friend. It had been a long time since the two had slept over at each other's houses, Raven smiled fondly at the memories of all-nighters she and Gar had pulled. In his sleep, Garfield cuddled closer to his friend, carefully linking his arms around her as if she were a giant teddy bear. And the two friends slept, content to simply be with each other.

Thanks for reading, remember to review!


	5. Bug

Bug

Raven hummed softly as she stepped under the spray of warm water that shot from the showerhead. Sighing happily she tilted her head back so the water could splash over her face and neck. Today was looking to be pretty good, only two classes today and she was meeting with some old friends she hadn't seen in ages. Lathering shampoo into her hair, she closed her eyes and let herself slip away…

A soft tickling sensation was one her foot, and she twitched it slightly without opening her eyes. The sensation did not go away. Raven huffed and proceeded to glare down at her foot, when she saw the problem. A bug. Not just any bug, a three-inch long bug. A three-inch long, red bug. A three-inch long red bug, with lots of long legs and two tendrils sticking out the back that looked suspiciously like stingers. The bug was starting to crawl onto her foot. Though it was only a split second, Raven stared as the bug began to haul itself up and onto her leg… and then she lost it. Leaping out of the shower, grabbing a towel as she flew past it, opening the door and then slamming it shut with a bang. Raven stood panting and shivering, soap still in her hair and a towel wrapped loosely around her body. She whimpered and glanced toward her roommate's bedroom, wondering if he was up, which was unlikely seeing the time… besides, he was probably with his girlfriend, she didn't want to disturb anything between them. Padding softly over to the phone, she picked up the receiver and quickly dialed in a number.

One ring, two rings, three rin- "lo'?" A sleepy voice drawled over the line.

"Garfield?" Raven asked softly.

"Aw, Raven its you, what's up?" He slurred sleepily, a smile could be heard in his voice.

Raven took a deep breath and then spoke. "IwastakingashowerandthentherewasthisbuganditwascrawlingontomylegandnowI'mwetandthere'sstillshampooinmyhairandIreallywanttofinishmyshowerbutcan'tand-"

"Raven, did you mix up coffee with your tea again, because you know what caffeine does to you…" She heard him shiver.

"Gar, please?" She pleaded. "Richard's still asleep and I know Kori's there, I don't want to bother them."

"But you find it okay to call and wake me up," He teased her gently. "Alright, I'll be right over." A few moments later, a soft knock at the door alerted Raven to Garfield's presence. As she opened the door he grinned. "Shower interrupted, Rae?"

"Very funny." She let her friend in, who proceeded to the bathroom. A minute later, the toilet could be heard flushing and Garfield stepped out.

"It was a long hard battle, but I succeeded in the end." He struck a heroic pose, but shrunk at her cold gaze. "Anywho, your shower awaits princess." Raven smiled at him in thanks and returned to her shower.

OoooO

Raven stepped out of her room dressed in a dark turtleneck and jeans. Garfield was currently making himself a pot of coffee, and placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her. "Here you go Sunshine."

Raven wordlessly excepted the cup. Garfield grinned and returned to staring intently at the coffee maker, willing it to go quicker. From behind, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a soft sigh could be heard. "Thank you Gar."


End file.
